icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Saskatoon Royals
–88 | arena = Harold Latrace/Rod Hamm Arena | colours = Purple, Silver, Black, White | coach = Scott Dutertre | GM = Robert Renneberg | Stick Boy = | website = royals.pjhl.ca | name1 = Saskatoon Royals | dates1 = 1987-present | name2 = | dates2 = }} The Saskatoon Royals are a Canadian Junior B ice hockey team located in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan. They contend the North Division of the Prairie Junior Hockey League. Their home arena is the Harold Latrace/Rod Hamm Arena, which they share with the Saskatoon Quakers and Saskatoon Westleys. They won the provincial championship in 1998, 2000, 2005, 2006, 2007, and 2009. The team won the Keystone Cup in 2007. Only one player, Chris McAllister, has gone on to play in the NHL. History The Royals were founded in 1987. They struggled in their early years, but won their first division title in 1994-95. Six consecutive division titles followed, and the Royals captured the provincial title in 1996-97. They advanced to the Keystone Cup, finishing third. They would win the provincial title again in 1999-00, but would not win another division title until 2004-05, when they won the divisional and provincial championships, before losing in the Keystone Cup final to the Osoyoos Storm. The Royals would qualify for the Keystone Cup for the next two seasons, finishing fourth in 2005-06, but winning gold in 2006-07, defeating fellow PJHL side and host team Fort Qu'Appelle Fort Knox. The Royals would return to the Keystone Cup in 2008-09, finishing third. They would be elected host team of the 2012 Keystone Cup, finishing fourth. The following year the team qualified again for the Cup, losing in the final to the Richmond Sockeyes of the PIJHL. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Team Records Awards and honours Playoffs MVP: *1994-95 - Rennie McQueen *1995-96 - Tyson Vogel *1996-97 - Chris Hallam *1997-98 - Chris Hallam *1998-99 - Greg Wills *1999-00 - Mike Reid *2000-01 - Chet Camrud *2004-05 - Mitch Hawtin *2006-07 - Rory Gregoire *2008-09 - Brice Schaan *2012-13 - Shane Pickett Rookie of the Year: *1999-00 - Matt Kothuis *2003-04 - Justin Baillargeon *2004-05 - Taylor Lapsiuk Top Defenceman: *2008-09 - Shane Callaghan *2012-13 - Hayden Cameron Most Sportsmanlike: *2004-05 - Justin Baillargeon, Tyler Boisvert Best Goaltenders: *2004-05 - Mitch Hawtin, Robin Giesbrecht *2005-06 - Mitch Hawtin, Travis Paproski *2006-07 - Travis Paproski, William Pollack *2007-08 - Lane Hildebrandt League Scoring Title: *1992-93 - Clark McNulty *1993-94 - Clark McNulty *1994-95 - Kenton Fredlund *1999-00 - Jeff Hepp *2000-01 - Jeff Hepp *2003-04 - Brent Goldie *2005-06 - Justin Baillargeon *2006-07 - Rory Gregoire League MVP: *1992-93 - Clark McNulty *1994-95 - Kenton Fredlund *2000-01 - Jeff Hepp *2003-04 - Brent Goldie *2006-07 - Rory Gregoire *2007-08 - Jayce Obrigewitsch See also * List of ice hockey teams in Saskatchewan References Category:Prairie Junior Hockey League team Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1987